His Son
by Otaku nerd
Summary: Malon and Rinku have been married and living together in a house for only a little while, but long enough to have had their first child Link. Sadly the town is attacked by a large group of Moblins. What will happen to the happy family and why does the golden wolf know Link's name? Rated T for mild language and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1: Remembering them

Hey guys! I am a noob so please don't flame me, and if you do I will use your flames to bake cookies for the nice people who complement. =^.^=

I really hope you like this story. Please comment, rate ect.

Thnx,

Otaku nerd

P.s. sorry for the name mix up, I decided after word that I would change my name!

Chapter 1

Rinku's P.O.V

"Malon? Malon where are you darling?" I yelled out as I walked around the town.

"Here Hun" called a sweet voice from the barn. I quickly ran over to see my beautiful wife, Malon, standing in the dusty barn brushing Epona. I walked up to her and hugged her from behind. "So how is she Malon?"

"Wonderful. What were you doing out in the woods?"

"Oh," I said quickly "I was just cutting some wood. Where is Link?"

Malon looked up at me and smiled. "He is with Talon."

"I'll be right back, ok?" I asked.

"Ok Hun, don't be too long because dinner is soon." I kissed her then walked out of the barn.

When I finally found Talon he was sleeping in a hay bale with Link sitting on the floor playing with the cuccos.

"Talon?" I whispered softly. Talon mumbled then rolled over. "Talon, wake up." Again, he just mumbled and rolled over almost squishing a cucco. "Ok then, I will just leave you and take some of you _Milk_!" Talon suddenly mumbled then got up and rubbed his eyes. "What about milk?"He asked in a yawn.

"Oh, it is good to see you are awake." I said sarcastically.

"I was awake" Talon said while scratching his back.

"We're going to have dinner, would you like to join us?" I asked as I put out my hand to help him up.

"Well if it is ok with you I would LOVE to." I nodded then picked up little Link and carried him in my arms.

By the time we got to the house it was dark and the air was filled with the smell of Malon's excellent cooking. I opened the door for the old man and we washed our hands and came for dinner. I placed baby Link in his high chair and we all began to eat.

After dinner I walked out onto the porch and looked out into the forest. I wasn't really chopping wood earlier, I was really just wandering. Wandering and thinking about when I was a little kid. Remembering when Ganondorf was my biggest enemy and fear, and remembering Zelda. I sometimes wondered how she was doing but when I got the time to ask her I always chickened out. It has been several years since I had seen her and I was always afraid that I would have nothing to say to her when I did.

As I looked deeper and deeper into the forest, I kept seeing things. "It's just my mind playing tricks on me." I told myself. Suddenly I then heard rustling and then saw a large dark figure coming closer and closer. I quickly grabbed for my sword and waited to see what was coming. Out of the bushes jumped out a large moblin.


	2. Chapter 2: The fight to the end

**Hello again! I was expecting to have more for my first chapter. Oh well. I will make sure this one is much longer. I really hope that everyone likes my stories. Please review, favorite, follow, and tell me if I have any errors.**

**Thnx,**

**Otaku nerd =^.^=**

**Thank You Sarahhof for your review! Congrats, you are my first reviewer!**

**This is what they said:**

"Niiiice!  
Like the story!  
Since I suck at writing, and know nothing about it I have no pointers fur you.  
Forget avout tht, Your story's still wreally good."

**That is sooo nice. I will make sure for you Sarahhof, I make this chapter really good and possibly even better!**

**P.s. for those who are wondering why I changed my name, it was I realized that I am more than an Animelink, I am an Otaku nerd. (And besides I like more than just Loz) If you like the name Animelink though, feel free to use it!**

"_**As I looked deeper and deeper into the forest, I kept seeing things."It's just my mind playing tricks on me." I told myself. Suddenly I then heard rustling and then saw a large dark figure coming closer and closer. I quickly grabbed for my sword and waited to see what was coming. Out of the bushes jumped out a large moblin..."**_

Chapter 2

Rinku's P.O.V

The creature standing in front of me was a big, ugly moblin with the scent of dirt and dried blood.

"Why was it here and what did it want?"I quietly asked myself. The moblin just grunted then started to play with his club, motioning himself clobbering me. I had to do something. Malon and Talon and our baby boy are in there and I can't let them get hurt.

I quickly drew my sword and ran towards the beast. The moblin then ran towards me with his arms flailing in the air. I jumped over the clumsy beast then slashed him from behind.

"Be a nice elfy" the moblin said. He then suddenly turned around and struck my leg with the club. I fell back then kicked his legs making him fall back as well. I then quickly got up and slashed his shoulder instantly making him yelp. Blood started to drip of my old sword.

Suddenly I heard Malon calling from inside the house. "Hunny what's going on? Are you ok?"

"Uh, yes dear. I will be in, in just a..." suddenly the moblin hit me in the back, knocking the wind out of me "...minuet." "Ok you stupid moblin, I will give you to the count of three to get lost just get lost or I am going to make you wish you had."

"One...Two...Three..." The moblin glared at me, waiting to see what I had.

"Okay beast, you asked for it!" I then ran full tilt at the moblin then slashed at his arm once again. Though I thought that he would be wailing he didn't make a sound, didn't even budge. Instead, he smashed his club on my arm probably in hope of making me drop my sword or something. Ignoring his last attempt I quickly went to slash his chest but he blocked it. Metal on metal we pushed our weapons harder and harder trying to make the other one lose control and snap. The moblin was not willing to give up this fight. Knowing that I was going to be here a while, I quickly hocked my foot around his and made him fall backwards with me on top of him. He tried to roll us over but I held my ground.

I grabbed my sword and raised it in the air. With two hands, though it was really only a one handed sword, I went for a stab. Suddenly another moblin grabbed me from behind and pulled me back off of the moblin which I was about to stab.

"Come on, it has been enough time." The larger moblin who had moved me said.

"Time?" I asked. The larger moblin grabbed the injured one and then leapt into the forest. "What do you mean by time?" I hollered. Suddenly I got it, he was a decoy. I quickly got up and looked into the dark sky. It was filled with smoke and flames. I quickly ran into the burning house and yelled for Malon.

"I am over here." She called. Link started to cry. I walked around, pushing flaming furniture and debris aside. The room was hot and the smoke was thick. The sound of cracking flames and baby Link's cries filled the room. I then heard the sound of the beams starting to move.

"Hun, I am coming!" I called out to try to reinsure her. When I finally found her she was all covered in smoke, dirt, and ash. Little Link, who was still crying, laid in a blanket in her arms safe and sound.

"Where is Father?" She asked quite worried.

"I don't know, but I will find him." I said. I got up then walked around the burning house calling for Talon. Luckily, I heard his voice coming from the barn. "Good, he is safe." I mumbled. I ran to the barn to see Talon surrounded by a bale of flaming hay. "Or not?" I asked myself.

"Help me Rinku, Help me!"

"I am coming" I quickly grabbed a bucket then filled it up with water from the troff. I poured the water on the flames and helped Talon up. "Go help the other villagers; I will get Malon and Link!"

"Ok." He said still quite shock up from what just happened. I then ran toward our house to go get Malon and Link out.

When I got there, the house was even worse and more rubble was coming down. At least one or two support beams had fallen and more were about to. I jumped over the piles of ash and ran to Malon's side. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. I picked her and Link up and carried them to the nearest exit, the kitchen window. Suddenly I heard something rumbling and I knew that something was going to crash. I quickly tossed Malon and Link out through the window and began to step out. The sound became loader until it finally crashed. It was too late. The last support beam that was holding up the house came crashing down, down on me. I screamed in agony. I don't want to die, I want to see Link grow up. I tried to pull myself out but it was too late, the beam was right on top of my legs and back. "I can't die, I can't die!" I yelled. "Help me, anyone." All I could see was blurry flame and smoke. Everything around me started spinning and turning black. I tried to keep myself from going under but I couldn't help myself, it was too strong. "I am dyeing, aren't I?" I asked. I was losing my grip on the world and holding the next. Suddenly I saw a bright light coming towards me. I was floating in a world of cloud. I looked at my hands to see them glowing yellow. I then shouted out, "Why would you take me from them, Hylia? Why?"


	3. Chapter 3: The hill of sorrow

**Hello Everyone! I am soo sorry for not updating but I have just been really busy. Though I have to warn you that I do have school and homework ect so if I don't update for a little while DON'T WORRY! I WILL UPDATE! **

**I am soo happy. I have 86 views in only a couple of days from all over the world. (I know that may not be that much but I am a noob so it is very good for my first time!) Anyways, I know that I have left a lot of people in suspense so I will make sure I write a good chapter. Okay now for the story ;)**

**Otaku nerd =^.^= **

"_**I am dyeing, aren't I?" I asked. I was losing my grip on the world and holding the next. Suddenly I saw a bright light coming towards me. I was floating in a world of cloud. I looked at my hands to see them glowing yellow. I then shouted out, "Why would you take me from them, Hylia? Why?"**_

**Chapter 3**

**P.O.V. Talon **

I ran around the town helping the others get out of the burning buildings. I was grateful that my son-in-law was going to take care of my daughter. Though I know that Rinku isn't my real son, but he sure felt like it. I always can trust him. I even love him. He is like the son I never had, not that there is anything wrong with Malon.

After I helped the last group of people, I quickly ran to our house. "Rinku! Malon! Where are you?" I called over and over again until I heard a sound like the coo of a dove.

"I am here Father." It was Malon's voice but it wavered. I walked around trying to spot her but I could not. I then saw a pile of clothes lying on the ground beside the burning and collapsed house. I rolled it over to find it was a quite injured, crying Malon.

"What's wrong darling?" I asked her softly.

"He...he was in there...whe...when it...WHEN IT COLLAPSED!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. My eyes widened and I then fell to my knees. "I heard his last cries for help and I couldn't do anything. I didn't even try and now..." I rubbed her shoulders.

"It's okay Malon. It's not your fault."

"I killed him!" She then started to cough.

"No Malon. You did not kill him, the house did." She started to cough more and more. I then picked her and baby Link up and carried them away. When I sat her down she tried to get up but then only fell to her knees. She tried over and over again but failed every time. "Malon you are going to hurt yourself, sit down." She ignored me and kept trying.

"I have to try; I have to get him out. He can't be dead, he doesn't die. Even when all odds were against him he never died so that means that he can't die now."She said softly. I could understand her pain, though I could never imagine it. She saw the one she loved die and she couldn't do anything.

I rubbed her back and then gave her a side hug. "I know Hun, I know." She was coughing harder and harder. I didn't know what to do or what to tell her. I was afraid. She kept coughing then suddenly she sat up.

"Father, I am going to meet him. I am going to meet him up there." She looked very tired and worn. "Take care of him father." She said as she looked down at Link then looked up at me.

"No not you to. You aren't going to die to." I shouted holding both of her shoulders.

"Yes father, I am. I will not be happy without him and besides, I inhaled too much smoke. I am dying." She said as she started to fall back and close her eyes.

"No! No! Stay with me Malon!" I yelled but she still laid there with her eyes closed. It was when Link cried I had realised that she was gone to.

I sat there for a while, just crying. I had lost my house, my only son and my daughter. I was nothing. But I still had something more on my plate; I had Link to deal with but what would an old man that can barely stay awake long enough to take care of the cuccos take care of a young boy?

I got up and picked up Link and placed him in some burnt hay and I started to dig Malon and Rinku their graves. It was the least I could do. When I was done I placed some flowers from the neighboring fields on the two graves that were side by side on top of a hill. I then Grabbed Link and said good bye and left the town, not knowing where to go next.


End file.
